worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
World War III
World War III is a fictitious global conflict and the focus of World in Conflict. The global conflict began in 1989 when the Soviet Union invaded West Germany, and later engaged in combat with NATO, culminating in a battle against the long-time rival of the Soviets, the United States of America. Using the latest advancements in military technology, the world's superpowers battle on land, sea and air for contrastive goals – The Soviet Union has its own goal of the ultimate global control, while the United States has to protect the world and democracy from the dreaded Soviet Communism. Background The occurrence of World War III had been a major fear for the entire global society long before 1989. When the Second World War concluded with the defeat of Nazi Germany and the Empire of Japan in 1945, the world's major political powers began to consolidate their own powers in an effort to ensure that such a conflict of such a destructive scale would never repeat itself. Unfortunately, they also sought to increase their own influence in the world abroad, creating major political, military, and social tensions that sowed the first seeds of a Third World War. In the aftermath of World War II, the United States and the Soviet Union emerged as the two major superpowers of the world, and worked with their allies to ensure that such a conflict would never break out again. The two sides, along with their European allies, occupied Germany and reorganized it into the democratic West Germany and the communist East Germany. The United States formed an alliance with Western Europe, which eventually materialized into NATO, while the Soviet Union formed the Warsaw Pact in Eastern Europe and erected the Iron Curtain, the major political division between the West and the East. The Berlin Wall was later built between the Allied-controlled West Berlin and the Soviet-controlled East Berlin, creating major tensions between the two powers. Determined to keep each side from superseding each other's authority, the two superpowers created major alliances with other nations and engaged in an arms race. The arms race saw the two sides increase military expenditures and military authority overseas, as well as the mass production of nuclear weapons. Fearing the outbreak of nuclear war that could potentially annihilate the world, the two sides engaged in diplomatic efforts to ensure peace between the two powers, while engaging in proxy wars within satellite nations and expanding their arsenals. From 1945 to 1989, the world engaged in a long and deadly period of political tension known as the Cold War, with the world anxiously wondering if they would one day be plunged into another World War. Prelude The Cold War finally reached its critical stage during the Summer of 1989, when the Soviet Union's economy was in ruins, threatening its communist influence across Eastern Europe and within Russia. Facing the increasing political and social unrest and the potential disintegration of the Warsaw Pact, the Soviet Union blackmailed Western Europe to preserve its authority. It demanded that the Western World provide massive financial aid to the Soviet Union or it would pursue a course of war and invade Western Europe in retaliation. The United Nations ignored these calls and instead pursued diplomatic efforts to reach a cohesive settlement. Initially, the Soviet Union complied, but secretly created plans for its invasion of Europe. They put their strategy, Maskirovka (Camouflage), to conceal their goals and actions. Soviet soldiers were put into rigorous training while the West was fooled by the Maskirovka. Due to the prepared Soviet plans, the Pacific Theater was left quiet, with no Asian countries willing to join the war should it commence. During that summer, while diplomatic talks were still in progress, the Soviet Union launched its assault across the Iron Curtain, triggering the opening stages of the long-dreaded World War III. European Theater Soviet Invasion of West Germany :Main article: Invasion of West Germany European Theater - West Germany - Berlin Wall - Brandenburg Gate The Soviet war on Europe began with the invasion of West Germany in 1989. Initial preparation for the assault was a sneak attack on anti-aircraft defenses. When the sneak attack succeeded, the Soviets launched their massive assault on the Allied Powers, occupying West Berlin. Under the command of skilled officers, the Soviets were able to defeat most of the NATO forces there. The Soviet forces smashed through the Berlin Wall and overwhelmed the defenders. The attack was swift and deadly, and within the day, they had seized the entire West Berlin, opening another offensive front. As the red banner was raised over Berlin, the Soviets continued their momentum with a concentrated attack on West Germany. Within days they launched another assault, and West Germany fell into Soviet hands, forcing NATO to retreat from the German front. Soviet Advance into Europe European Theater - The Balkans, Scandinavia, and Western Europe After the successful occupation of West Germany, the Soviets proceeded to invade the rest of Europe. The Soviets attacked with full-force, allocating most of their Category-A Class Armored Divisions into the battle. NATO knew the probabilities of losing Europe to the Soviets with the latter having the upper hand in both quantity and (in some regards) quality. With West Germany completely under control, the Soviet Union proceeded to invade several neighboring Allied states. Denmark quickly fell to the Soviets as Copenhagen was seized in the fighting. From here, the Soviets launched numerous attacks against the Scandinavian nations of Norway, Sweden, and Finland. Finland quickly fell after a concentrated attack from the Russian border, leaving Norway and Sweden vulnerable to a ground offensive. It appears that the Soviets launched amphibious assaults on Sweden, seizing part of the southern coast and the capital of Stockholm, causing Sweden to immediately fall into the Soviets. The non-aligned Yugoslavia also fell under the Soviet Union's jurisdiction, leaving Greece and Turkey open for future Soviet assaults. Meanwhile, the Soviet Navy stormed into the Atlantic Ocean and the Mediterranean Sea, engaging the British Royal Navy as it attempted to reinforce their allies. While it remains on the defensive, Great Britain has held its ground (although their sea blockade in the Mediterranean Sea was later crushed by the Soviets). Soviet Invasion of Norway :Main article: Invasion of Norway European Theater - Norway - Somewhere at the Norwegian Coastline After successfully taking over Sweden, the Soviets regarded Norway with importance because they would be able to use an air corridor, allowing them to fly their missions into NATO areas, if the country was under their control. However, they found out there were many large anti-air defenses in Norway, so they decided to launch a direct assault to those artilleries. As the Soviet forces entered Norway, a fierce battle between the NATO-allied Norway and the Soviet Union began. Although the Norwegian Army (and NATO forces) valiantly defended their homeland with all their might, the Soviets ultimately succeeded in their goal of eliminating the Norwegian anti-air defenses and won the battle. As a result, the Soviets have since been occupying the northern part of Norway. American Intervention With most of Europe falling into Soviet hands, NATO forces found only one option left: Seek aid from their last ally, the United States of America. The United States was quick to intervene while the war in Europe was ongoing. They immediately sent thousands of troops to Western Europe to assist in the mission to retrieve West Germany, where the Soviets were focusing a great deal of their resources. Meanwhile, the U.S. Navy reinforced its presence in the Mediterranean as it scrambled to replace the destroyed U.S. Sixth Fleet, which were annihilated by the Soviet fleet. Through their combined efforts with NATO, the Americans were able to regain their initiative on the European Front, opening an offensive front for NATO forces. However, the Soviets had no intention of surrendering and continued to assault NATO allies. As such, NATO now has a shot at defending its own territories. The United States is currently focusing its efforts in West Germany, where it had made significant gains but the frontlines continued to fluctuate with every engagement. The U.S. Marines were also deployed to Iceland, where they had to help the Royal Navy retaliate the Soviet invasion. Soviet Invasion of Iceland European Theater - North Sea - Somewhere nearby Iceland Considering Iceland's strategic position, the Soviets prepared to invade Keflavík, an airbase in Iceland. This plan was initiated by deploying an amphibious assault to the island country in the North Sea. However, as the Soviet Navy reached the North Sea, they got engaged in a battle against the Royal Navy, who had set a sea blockade to prevent the Soviets from ever reaching Iceland. Even so, the Soviets managed to penetrate the blockade, and proceeded to occupy the western coasts of Iceland. Since then, the Royal Navy had since then struggled to drive the Soviets back, until the U.S. Marines arrived and joined the battle. Soviet Invasion of France :Main article: Invasion of France European Theater - France - A French town not far away from the French Riviera The Soviet Union built upon its increasing momentum with an amphibious invasion of the southern coast of France following its success to break through the Royal Navy sea blockade in the Mediterranean Sea. Catching the French Army off guard, it quickly conquered the coast and occupied all the territories west of Marseille. The Soviets then conducted a series of air raids against major French cities and bases across the country, including Paris. In order to prevent the Soviet advance into the heart of the country, the Americans sent several battalions to reinforce the French. Operations began with the liberation of the French Riviera. Commanded by Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer and Commandant Jean-Baptiste Sabatier, the NATO forces were ready to send the Soviet forces out of France. European Theater - France - The French Riviera While the U.S. Navy picked off the seaborne Soviet reinforcements, the Americans assaulted the Soviet stronghold in Marseille and recaptured it, breaking the Soviet hold on France. Unfortunately, Commandant Sabatier was killed in action after his task force was ambushed and overrun while fighting off a Soviet counterattack. However, the Soviets suffered far more casualties than NATO did. The NATO forces were successful in halting the Soviet attempt to occupy France. This enabled NATO and the U.S. to concentrate their forces elsewhere instead of just in France. France (along with Spain) is the last known European country to have endured and repulsed the Soviet invasion, but with the Soviets creating a new front in America, several U.S. divisions were requested to return, leaving France susceptible to another Soviet attack. Middle Eastern Theater Little has been said about the progression of the war in the Middle East. It was informed, however, that the United States is heavily involved in Iran. Recent information suggests that the Soviet Union has been trying to gain access to oil supplies in the Middle East. Their plans were to invade Iran, Iraq, and Saudi Arabia for oil-rich lands. This is somehow linked to the Azerbaijani terrorist attack on a Soviet oil-production facility at Nizhnevartovsk that occured before World War III broke out, causing the Soviets to lose most of their oil supplies. This also forced the Soviets to find themselves new oil supplies outside Russia. The other armed engagements in the Middle East are unknown. Asian Theater Not much information was given about the events in Asia even after China joined the war. Little known about it is China had apparently attacked South Korea, India and Taiwan, and occupied them in the process, possibly with help from North Korea and Vietnam. The fates of the other Asian countries, especially Japan and the Philippines; which both have American military bases, remain unknown, whether they were holding out on their own until the U.S. reinforcements arrived or had already been captured by China. It is also unkown if American Overseas Territories in the Pacific like Guam, Saipan, or even the State of Hawaii have been occupied by the Chinese. Caribbean Theater Concurrent with the Soviet assaults in Virginia, Cuba was said to have been fighting the U.S. forces in the Bahamas, possibly as an allowance for the Spetsnaz forces to attack New York City. The other armed engagements in the Caribbean Theater are unknown. Soviet Theater U.S. Operations on Soviet Soil Soviet Theater - Somewhere near Murmansk - Soviet Power Plant Several teams of Norwegian Rangers, assisted by a battalion of U.S. troops, infiltrated a location close to a power plant to secure intelligence from a downed U.S. bomber. However, they later faced a group of Soviets attempting to drive them back. After a long time of battle, the U.S. troops managed to retrieve the intelligence document and rescue the bomber's crew before they safely fled the combat zone. To make matters worse for the Soviets, the Americans had inflicted massive infrastructural damage on the local area. Soviet Theater - Kola Peninsula - Soviet Northern Fleet Naval Base at Polyarny :Main article: Raid on Severomorsk The Soviets didn't expect an attack on their submarine base in Severomorsk and were caught by surprise. The Soviets had enough time to evacuate a few of their nuclear-powered submarines. The rest were destroyed during the assault. Most of the infrastructures were severely damaged as well. The Soviet forces managed to get rid of the U.S. forces once again. The submarines that escaped would later launch a strike against the U.S. East Coast. Soviet Theater - Northern Russia - Quarry The Soviets secured a quarry for defensive position, and encountered NATO airborne forces trying to rescue their captured commanders. Lieutenant Romanov defended the prisoner camp from any NATO soldiers attempting to get close. The other three officers were tasked to wipe out NATO forces. The battle was long and furious, but the Soviets emerged victorious, destroying all the retreating NATO forces. American Theater :Main article: Invasion of the United States Initial Soviet Invasion Attempts against the United States American Theater - Virginia - U.S. Naval Yards With the U.S. Army preoccupied in Western Europe, the American East Coast was open to attack. In the days following the NATO assault on the Soviet naval yards near Murmansk, the Soviet Navy was launched into the East Coast with the remnants of its submarine fleet. The targets were the naval facilities at the Naval Amphibious Base Little Creek in Virginia Beach, Virginia. Fortunately, thanks to the advanced knowledge of their NATO allies, the Americans were warned early. As a result, they successfully repelled the attack and destroyed all the Soviet submarines, but also took a few casualties in the process. Meanwhile, Cuba, the Soviet Union's long-time ally in the Caribbean Sea, invaded the Bahamas, creating a Caribbean front in the war. Due to the islands' close proximity to Florida, the U.S. Army got engaged with the Cuban Army in an effort to force them back towards their own country. However, the Cuban invasion of the Bahamas was later discovered as a distraction for the U.S. Army, despite eventually being successfully held off, as the Soviet Union launched another attack on the East Coast shortly after the failed assault on Virginia. American Theater - New York City - Liberty, Ellis, and Governor's Islands :Main article: Battle of New York City Despite having failed to attack the U.S. naval bases in Virginia, the Soviet Union continued its offensive against the United States in the American East Coast. Three companies of Spetsnaz commandos occupied Liberty, Ellis, and Governor's Islands in the waters of New York City, capturing many hostages and commandeering numerous American vehicles. The U.S. Forces acted immediately and began to recapture the occupied islands. The intention of the Soviet occupation of the islands was to blackmail the U.S. to withdraw all its forces from Europe or the Soviets would exterminate the population of New York City with a chemical attack launched from Liberty Island. Ultimately, this act of blackmail failed when a concentrated assault by the U.S. Army Rangers recaptured the three islands and crushed the Soviet occupiers. Although the operation was a success, many U.S. equipments and vehicles were destroyed in the process, indirectly weakening the U.S. Forces. Soviet Invasion of Seattle American Theater - Seattle, Washington :Main article: Invasion of Seattle Sometime following the failed assault on New York City, the Soviet Union renewed its offensive against the United States. Determined to prevent the REFORGER convoys from reinforcing NATO and draw American attention away from the war in Europe, the Soviets launched a massive invasion against the American West Coast. Using a large amount of civilian freighters, they covertly transported thousands of soldiers, vehicles, and equipment (at least the equivelent strength of several divisions; a corps) past the U.S. Pacific Fleet and invaded the city of Seattle. The Soviets swiftly crushed the U.S. Army units there, forcing them to retreat to the countryside. Using Seattle as their base of operations, the Soviets proceeded to invade the whole of Washington State in an effort to distract the U.S. Army. The President ordered the American defenses to employ any means necessary to repel the invasion. American Theater - Seattle, Washington - I-90 Bridge :Main article: Retreat of Seattle Following the invasion of Seattle, the Soviets found a retreating U.S. Army convoy and proceeded to pursue and destroy them. The Soviets engaged the convoy in a firefight. The U.S. forces were more than a match and secured the I-90 Bridge. In the process, they also escorted civilians and the family of a general living there. The U.S. Forces succeeded in escaping and destroyed the bridge to halt the Soviet advance. American Theater - A few miles from Seattle - Farmlands After a few days, the Soviets needed to open up a new offensive front for their forces, and proceeded to invade the Washington farmlands for more ground and resources. There they encountered guerrilla resistance. Despite the lack of appropriate equpiments, they disbanded the resistance. After defeating light resistance, a group of U.S. Forces attempted to counterattack the Soviet forces to regain their lost ground. The U.S. counterattack forces were armed with heavy firepower units, but the skills of the Soviets managed to stop them. American Theater - Washington - Pine Valley :Main article: Battle of Pine Valley In the weeks following the fall of Seattle, the Soviet Union occupied much of the American countryside, easily capturing Tacoma and possibly the state capital of Olympia. The battle-worn Washington National Guard and regular U.S. Army units came under the command of Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer, who rallied his surviving forces for a counterattack aimed at halting the Soviet advance. Their target was the coastal town of Pine Valley, which had been occupied by Soviet paratroopers. Assisted by the Oregon National Guard, who had been redirected to Washington, Sawyer's forces staged a large offensive against the town, eventually capturing it with success thanks to the tactical assistance from the U.S.S. Missouri. American Theater - A few miles from the farmlands - Countryside After hearing the news about the successful U.S. counterattack on Pine Valley, the Soviet forces once again needed more ground for their troops. After the capture of the farmlands, they proceeded to capture the countryside. The Soviets encountered another group of unexpected guerrilla forces, but dispatched them with no problem. However, after a while, the guerrillas proved a nuisance; they effectively halted Soviet advances for a short period of time. Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, hours to days, and days to weeks. The Soviet forces decided to end the guerrilla resistance by destroying their headquarters and capturing their leader. The attack was successful, but it was followed by yet another U.S. counterattack. And like the previous attempt, the counterattack was nullified by the Soviet forces. The Soviets once again mobilized, and were given orders to neutralize the Strategic Defense Initiative to gain the ability to launch Tactical Nuclear Warheads. Although it was considered a bluff, only the Americans knew about it. Almost all of the Soviets' Category-A class units were allocated to the mission, leaving other Soviet forces with light equipment. American Theater - Cascade Range - Riverbed leading to Cascade Falls Finding out what the Soviets had planned, the American forces prepared to defend the SDI project, for if they failed, it could mean a Strategic Nuclear Exchange, and they could not afford to let it happen. With Wilkins' batallion preparing to defend Fort Teller, Sawyer's batallion was sent to keep the Soviets preoccupied as long as they can. The Americans bought the forces at Fort Teller enough time to fortify and they retreated to Cascade Falls, with the Soviets hot on their trail. American Theater - Cascade Range - Cascade Falls :Main article: Battle of Cascade Falls After a month of consolidation and restructuring, the Soviets renewed their offensive in Washington and advanced eastwards to the mountains, in an effort to capture an American installation at Fort Teller. Their goal was to secure the Strategic Defense Initiative, a space-based weapons program aimed to defend the U.S. in the event of a Soviet nuclear attack. However, the Soviets didn't realize the project had been a failure, and if they discovered the ruse, the U.S. would be a subject of nuclear attack. Colonel Sawyer and Colonel Wilkins of the Oregon National Guard raced to Fort Teller's defense, stalling the Soviet advance in the mountains. They retreated to the town of Cascade Falls, where they intended to trap the Soviet offensive force and destroy it in a bombing run. When word came down that the Soviets had reinforcements coming, the Americans turned to their last option: A tactical nuclear strike. The U.S. Army pulled back all of its forces while a handful of units under the command of Captain Mark Bannon stayed behind to distract the Soviets. The ploy succeeded and the resulting attack annihilated the Soviets, saving Fort Teller and with it the whole United States, though at the cost of many American lives. American Theater - Cascade Range - Path towards Clearwater Creek Shortly after the nuclear strike on Cascade Falls, American forces were trying to reestablish a chain of command, as the nuclear blast let out an EMP wave that disabled most communication equipments. As U.S. forces tried to gather scattered forces in the sundered riverbed, they also faced a large group of Soviet stragglers. The U.S. forces were able to regroup and stop the Soviet stragglers, and proceeded to retake all their lost ground. U.S. Counterattack After many costly battles in America, the U.S. forces took time to recover and regroup, and prepared to push the Soviets out of the American Theater. The U.S. troops in the European Theater reinforced some of the troops in America, providing them more power, but leaving parts of Europe more vulnerable to any Soviet offensives. American Theater - The Path to Seattle - Clearwater Creek :Main article: Battle of Clearwater Creek As the Americans gained momentum in their counterattack, they proceeded to try and breach the Soviet defense perimeter. Clearwater Creek, a town with a road that leads to Seattle, was the primary objective for Sawyer's batallion, for its capture would enable a straight path to Seattle. The attack went as scheduled, but the U.S. forces faced several delays. A bridge leading to the town square had been destroyed by the Soviets, cutting off an armored company and forcing the Americans to take another path. The Americans found another bridge, only to have it blown up by the Soviets once again. They only had one option left: The long path. The town was captured by the U.S. forces, and they also blocked off a Soviet counterattack. As the U.S. forces gained a fast route to Seattle, Soviet forces prepared for the worst – A large American counterattack. Chinese Intervention As the months of war passed on, General Morgan informed that a new ally of the Soviets had just entered the war – The People's Liberation Army of China. As they started provoking war in Asia, they invaded some neighboring countries like South Korea, Taiwan and India, and successfully occupied those countries. Considering the massive number of American forces about to retake Seattle, the Soviets asked the Chinese to reinforce their forces in Seattle. Several fleets of Chinese ships left the docks and headed for America, bringing a large number of troops and resources along with them. As these Chinese fleets were feared to be a threat for the counterattack operation, General Morgan then offered two options: Call off the American forces in Europe to reinforce the forces in the homelands or launch a nuclear strike to wipe out the entire Seattle. The former was considered unrealistic, as doing this would make the entire Europe more vulnerable to Soviet offensives. Yet, nobody even wanted to destroy the city. Preparations to Retake Seattle American Theater - The Path to Seattle As the Americans prepared to retake Seattle, they were suddenly told to halt; Army command wanted to give the American forces time to replenish their losses, as well as having an assignment for a small force of American soldiers. Their top priority, other than retaking Seattle, was to capture two Anti-Ship Missile Launchers on Sandfish Island, to stop the Chinese should they ever make it past the Puget Sound. Last Stand in Seattle :Main article: Liberation of Seattle American Theater - Seattle, Washington After taking over the anti-ship artilleries, the U.S. forces were finally ready for their ultimate goal since the Soviet invasion of America – Save Seattle. The President ordered Colonel Sawyer, Lieutenant Parker, and Major Webb to lead the operation to retrieve Seattle. The city was still heavily guarded by the Soviet occupants. However, the U.S. forces were able to catch them off-balance, and then some of them even started making an offensive front. In order to hold off the upcoming American counterattack towards Seattle, the Soviets launched a large amount of tanks without realizing their HQ would be open for the American assault. The U.S. forces later launched a successful seizure of that building, and they also managed to retake the harbor. However, during the operation, Major Webb's company was wiped out, with Webb himself being severely injured by a Soviet sniper who was about to shoot Colonel Sawyer. Despite the severe losses, the U.S. finally managed to retrieve Seattle before the Chinese fleet arrived. Later, Captain Malashenko commanded his remaining forces to launch a counterattack, but it was easily held off. As the Chinese fleet arrived at Seattle, they discovered that their Soviet allies had already fled the city. They later called off the attack after being overwhelmed by the anti-ship artilleries. Aftermath Seattle has finally been liberated, but World War III is not yet over. While Seattle is recovering, the armed conflicts in Europe and Asia are still occuring, and the Soviet aggressors will have to be stopped in order to put an end to this global conflict. On the other hand, it is possible that the Soviets will return to invade America in a larger scale. See Also *World in Conflict Category:Conflicts